


Only you

by Neroorchidea



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other, riflessioni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroorchidea/pseuds/Neroorchidea
Summary: Una breve riflessione su un cantante e la sua musica.





	Only you

Guardarti mentre canti è come guardare la tua anima, sembra di star osservando qualcosa di tuo, di essere in un momento intimo tra te e la musica . Si ha paura ad osservarlo perché credi di violare qualcosa di magico, unico ma allo stesso tempo sei talmente magnetico che è impossibile non rimanere incantati ad osservati.  
Tu sei emozione, tu sei musica.  
La tua voce che porta a galla le tue sensazioni,  cambia sfumatura ad ogni brano ed è assurdo come tramite ad essa tu sia emozione, brividi lungo la schiena e pelle d'oca.  
Le tue dita che sfiorano le corde di una chitarra non suonano semplicemente, no, esse sono l'estensione dello strumento. Diventi un tutt'uno con esso.   
TU SEI ARTE, TU SEI LA MELODIA MAI SCRITTA.

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate la poca originalità del testo ma ho questi pensieri in testa e dovevo metterli su carta e provare a condividerli con qualcuno. Anche se non renderanno mai nemmeno una minima parte di ciò che provo quando lo sento cantare


End file.
